The present invention relates to a burnproof device of triple/double switch combination faucet, including a faucet main body having an L-shaped cold water inlet switch seat and an L-shaped hot water inlet switch seat on two sides. A communicating tube inward extends from the side of each of the cold and hot water inlet switch seats. A center of the main body is disposed with a controlling switch seat for controlling the discharging of the water from downward spout or upward sprinkler. The center of the communicating tube of the hot water switch seat is formed with a longitudinal circular water pipe seat. A bypass passage is disposed between the communicating tube of the cold water switch seat and the central controlling switch seat. A burnproof water pipe composed of an outer and an inner fitting pipes is fitted in the water pipe seat. In the case that the cold water pressure is reduced to be less than that of the hot water, the diaphragm of the inner fitting pipe is upward pushed away from the symmetrical position by the hot water pressure, whereby the slots of the inner and outer fitting pipes are disaligned from each other, preventing the hot water from further going into the inner fitting pipe. At this time, only the cold water flows out from the upper end opening of the inner fitting pipe and the upper water outlet of the water pipe seat to the communicating tube on outer side of the water pipe seat so as to protect the user from being burned by the hot water.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional triple switch combination faucet structure. The faucet main body 10 includes an L-shaped cold water inlet switch seat 11 and an L-shaped hot water inlet switch seat 12 on two sides. A communicating tube 13 inward extends from the inner side of each of the cold and hot water inlet switch seats 11, 12. The center of the main body is disposed with a controlling switch seat 14 for controlling the discharging of the water from downward spout or upward sprinkler. The communicating tube 13 communicates the cold and hot water inlet switch seats 11, 12 with the controlling switch seat 14. A switch 15 is disposed at a transverse tube opening of each of the cold and hot water inlet switch seats 11, 12 for controlling the water to flow from the longitudinal inlet 111, 121 into the center of the main body and mix therein. Then the controlling switch 16 of the controlling switch seat 14 is used to control whether the water should be discharged from the spout or the sprinkler.
The above faucet structure can only adjust the ratio of the cold water to the hot water so as to adjust the temperature of the water. However, the existing users of the tap water often suffer low water pressure and need to use a pressurizing motor to increase the water pressure. The water pressure after pressurized is often still insufficient due to using of water of the peripheral toilet or faucet. Therefore, the cold water pressure is reduced and the cold water in the combination faucet is reduced so that the ratio of the cold water to the hot water is lowered. As a result, the mixed water becomes hotter and this may lead to burn wound of the user.